Conventionally, the edge of this type of blade member is worked with a razor strop to remove burrs. This reduces the sharpness of the edge and degrades the cutting quality. Also, the hardness and rigidity of the edge are reduced.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 54-28379    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-61212